


Learning

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, New Relationship, Polyamory, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 09:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Rich wants to get closer to Michael, so he turns to Jeremy for advice.





	Learning

Out of the three, Michael was surprisingly the most closed-off. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to let Rich in, it was just simply that he wasn’t used to letting new people see the sides of him he rarely showed at all.

Jeremy and Rich already shared a strange, unexplainable connection after having their SQUIPS synced, which put the third member of their new relationship at a small disadvantage.

“I want to get to know Michael better,” Rich had confided in Jeremy one evening. Michael was supposed to be coming over later, but had promised his moms that he’d have a movie night with them first.

“Trust me, I’ve been his best friend for twelve years, and he’s not an easy person to get to know. I promise it’s not just you,” Jeremy chuckled, running his thumb over Rich’s knuckles. “He’s got a lot of walls up, even if he seems super chill...What do you want to know?”

Rich hummed, thinking. “Just tell me some funny stories about you guys. I don’t want to invade his privacy or anything and ask you about his deep secrets.”

Jeremy smiled softly. “Well, did we already tell you about our first kiss? We were thirteen, in Michael’s basement…”

“Oh no, is this the story of when you guys got your braces stuck together?” Rich whined, grimacing. As someone who also had braces in the past, he could imagine how awful that would feel.

“Yes, and it was a terrible kiss too, so it wasn’t even worth it!” Jeremy laughed. “I’m trying to think of stupid memories...Well, once, Michael got us edibles, but didn’t ask how many milligrams they were, so we both ate, like, way too much, and freaked out for like five minutes before just falling asleep on the floor for like nine hours straight. In the middle of the afternoon.”

Rich snorted. “That sounds like something you would do, you lightweight, but Michael surprises me.”

“Oh, he can’t handle his high as well as he claims,” Jeremy replied. “He thinks he’s some cool stoner with great tolerance, but he only needs like an extra hit to be on my level.”

“What’s he like when he gets that high? I’ve only seen him smoke, like, once.”

Jeremy grinned, a fond look in his eyes. “He just gets really happy and giggly. He laughs at everything! And like, he’s already really ticklish when he’s sober, but if he’s high and you just wiggle your fingers at him, he reacts like you’re really tickling him. It’s hilariously adorable.”

“He’s ticklish?” Rich asked, a small glint of mischief flickering in his eyes.

“Uh oh, he’s gonna kill me for telling you that...But yes, extremely. Stomach and thighs are his worst spots, but you didn’t hear it from me.”

Rich grinned. “Good to know. So, any other good stories?”

***

Michael arrived soon after that talk, hyped to tell his boyfriends about the absolutely shit movie he’d watched with his parents.

“First of all, the love story was entirely pointless. It was just more boring straight white people, as usual, being boring and white and straight.”

Rich snuggled closer to his side as he talked. “Sounds like every other movie ever made.”

“Exactly! It was so cliche.”

Jeremy watched them talk, smiling. Seeing his two partners get along so well made his heart soar. It was such a calm, peaceful, and sweet moment—

He spoke far too soon.

Sometime while he’d been thinking, Rich had jabbed Michael in the side, causing him to squeak and jerk away.

In seconds, Rich had wrestled him back on the couch, fingers slipping beneath his hoodie to tickle his stomach.

Michael threw his head back, hysterical giggles spilling from his lips. His glasses began to slide down the bridge of his nose, sitting lopsided on his flushed face.

Rich was clearly enjoying himself, grinning deviously. “Your laugh is so fuckin’ cute!”

“Shut up!” Michael replied, batting uselessly at Rich’s hands. “Jeremy, help!”

Jeremy looked at him apologetically, giving a little shrug as if to say, “Sorry, but I’m not getting involved.”

The tickling was over as quickly as it had started, Rich taking his hands away and opting to kiss Michael’s cheeks instead.

“What the hell was that for?” Michael asked.

“Well, you see, Jeremy here told me that you’re ticklish, so I had to test it out!” Rich replied innocently.

Jeremy shot him a glare, which quickly withered into nervousness as Michael looked at him.

Needless to say, laughter filled the room once again, and Jeremy couldn’t even be mad, because Rich and Michael were getting along and bonding, against him, sure, but he could live with that.

Besides, at some point, he and Michael would get Rich back for this, too.


End file.
